


Raffish

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [568]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's been having a rough time. Trent is intrigued by one Anthony DiNozzo and decides to investigate personally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/20/2000 for the word [raffish](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/20/raffish).
> 
> raffish  
> Characterized by or suggestive of flashy vulgarity, crudeness, or rowdiness; tawdry.  
> Marked by a carefree unconventionality or disreputableness; rakish.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Red_Pink_Dots who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> La petite mort (the little death):  
> an expression for orgasm.
> 
> He faces death on a regular basis and it takes its toll on him, but how often does he experience la petite mort these days?
> 
> Pairing = Anthony DiNozzo/author's choice
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Raffish

They'd met at one of those gay bars where anonymous hookups were not uncommon. Kort, of course, knew all about the raffish man with startling green eyes’ reputation. In fact, he knew more than most as he recognized the man as one Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS agent.

Kort had watched him pick up meaningless hookup after meaningless hookup. He could tell that those kinds of hookups were no longer doing it for DiNozzo. As the nights progressed Agent DiNozzo grew more and more depressed. 

Kort was sure most people couldn’t tell. DiNozzo did have an amazing mask, but Kort could tell. He could see that something had changed for DiNozzo and that he wasn’t getting what he needed from his hookups. Though part of it was simply that he was here more often for hookups. 

Usually Agent DiNozzo headed to this bar at most once a week, if not closer to once a month. Right now, it was almost daily. Except, of course, for the rare times where a case took them out of town or ran well into the night hours.

He knew DiNozzo’s job hadn’t gotten easier, so he must be struggling to relieve his stress in his hookups as well as he used to. Finally, Kort felt like he’d gathered enough information and approached Agent DiNozzo at the bar.

“Kort?!” DiNozzo blurted out surprised. He hadn’t realized the man came to bars like this.

“Shhh.” Kort hushed. “Keep your voice down. I don't exactly want everyone here knowing who I am.”

Tony blushed. “Right. Sorry. You just surprised me.”

“You really are off your game, aren’t you? I’ve been watching you for weeks.” Kort pointed out.

“You have?” Tony blinked. He couldn’t believe he’d been that out of it. This wasn’t exactly a safe place to drop his guard. He should have noticed someone was watching him that much. “I guess I have. Thanks for the pointer.”

“I didn’t come over here just to point out your lack of awareness. I have a proposal for you.” Kort offered.

“I’m not working for the CIA.” Tony immediately countered.

“My proposal is more of a personal nature.” Kort purred.

“I’m listening.” Tony cocked his head to the side.

“I wish to give you la petite mort.” Kort winked.

Tony looked Kort up and down with a hint of disdain. “You really think you can?”

“Without a doubt. Come. I will show you.” Kort wrapped his arm around DiNozzo’s waist and led him out of the bar. He couldn't resist needling DiNozzo after that remark, however, “I will take your mind off of Gibbs.”

Tony froze in shock. It wasn’t until Kort prodded him that he remembered to move. He hadn’t realized he’d been so obvious. Still he hoped Kort could follow through on his promise. He definitely needed to unwind and forget about Gibbs and what had been happening in the office.

Gibbs had been even more of a bastard than normal at work and Tony had given up trying to figure out why. The only thing he knew for sure was that there was no way Gibbs could return his feelings. So he'd tried to get over him through many one night stands, but it hadn't worked.

“Is this just another one night stand?” Tony couldn't help asking. Even if Kort was truly as amazing as his ego claimed, Tony didn't think another one night stand was the answer.

“Wasn't planning on it. I fully plan to keep you now that I've caught you.” Kort grinned lecherously.

Tony smiled back. Maybe this could work, after all. Either way, he'd have fun trying to forget Gibbs and the way Gibbs had been treating him as almost less than human at work.

Maybe he could even have some fun with his co-workers. Tony would bet that Kort knew the best ways to prank people. He wondered if Kort would he willing to share his secrets during their pillow talk, after they were too sated and tired to continue striving for more la petite mort's.

Of course, even though Tony was interested, things didn’t go smoothly once they got back to Kort’s place. The real reason that his hookups hadn’t gone as expected was that even when he was mentally into it, his body didn’t get into it. Most of his hookups shot him a disgusted look and left having expected more from a man of his reputation. 

Still it didn’t seem to put off Kort. Kort waved it off, “It’s not a big deal. It happens. We can fix it.”

Tony didn’t know how Kort planned to fix it, but he was willing to try anything at this point in time. Not being able to have sex whenever he wanted was really screwing with his mind and he had enough problems with Gibbs and work that he would love to get rid of this one. “How?”

“Shhh.” Kort whispered, pulling Tony down onto his bed. “It will only stress you out if you focus on it. Just let me take care of it. I did promise you la petite mort, after all.”

What most people didn’t know was that a side effect of Kort's job was heavy psychological training. His methods tended to be unconventional, but he knew a lot more about how people’s minds worked than anyone would expect. In this case, he was pretty sure the problem was that Tony was trying to force it and wasn’t relaxing. 

“But,” Tony started to protest.

He was silenced with a kiss. “Shhh. I’ll take care of it, I promise. Just relax.”

They were still fully clothed, a conscious decision on Kort’s part. He planned to induce a delicious haze on DiNozzo’s mind without taking any of their clothes off. Pulling Tony close, he nibbled lightly on Tony’s neck, dropping a kiss here and there as he felt inclined to.

He felt Tony’s shoulders and the tense muscles there and patted the bed. “Lie on your stomach. Let me work on those muscles.”

Tony blinked. He didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t adverse to a massage, so he rolled over onto his stomach. Kort quickly straddled him and started to work on his muscles. 

He took his time. The goal was to relax Tony. He was pretty sure things would go as normal once that happened. 

Each muscle, tendon, and anything else that Kort could dig his hands into and loosen was lavished with attention. It wasn’t sensual. It was hard, really getting into those muscles and breaking them up. It was exactly what Tony needed.

He groaned as the tension he’d been carrying for months without realizing it finally dropped away. Kort smiled at the sound. He knew they were making progress now. It wouldn’t be long before DiNozzo would be ready for la petite mort and then he would be Kort’s completely. Gibbs would never have a chance at this delicious body.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
